Poll Board
About This is a place to post polls, whatever they may be about. Anyone with an account is welcome to make a poll, though please note that regular site rules still apply. Please use your best judgement about whether or not you should be allowed to vote on your own polls. If you want to view completed polls, please go to the Poll Archive. Current Poll(s) ---- Poll: What should be done about Stick Ranger 2? (See below) Poll: Should we archive -tag polls? (See below) Should Chikorita be given an honorary position as a Fanball Admin? Yes No Other (please explain) ---- Poll: What should be done about Stick Ranger 2? *'CONTEXT': With the release of an official Stick Ranger 2, we come to a very bizarre issue with our own version of the project - most notably, of course, the fact that none of the contributors to our own design seemed to even agree on what type of game it was going to be. I (Ludi here. Hi!) don't like pointing out things on the site that are bad unless I 1. had a hand in it and 2. wish to have a hand in making it better, but maybe it's not as bad I think it is...? There's a lot that can be done, but the ultimate decision can't be up to me. It's a collaborative project with its spearhead very far gone from the wiki. While explanations aren't mandatory, they'd be VERY much appreciated, as would additional suggestions, as always. *Delete it. *Keep it as is. *Rename and migrate the entire project (please suggest where) *Rename and migrate one aspect (RPG-based or Classic Stick-Ranger-based) of the project (please state what & suggest where) Poll: Should we archive -tag polls? *Yes, they are polls and deserve to be recorded. *No, there is too much work in keeping them intact. **The poll creates itself anew upon moving pages, not saving the responses from the page it was migrated from. I'd potentially argue that one could record the responses at the time of archiving and list them out, but that would beg the question of "when does the poll end?" - something much easier to gauge with manual responses than with easily-cheesed numbers, and something that would impose more strict deadlines on polls in general if we tried to answer it. In any case, -tag polls seem to be mostly used for trivial or joke-related content as of right now. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 01:54, November 5, 2018 (UTC) **We generally don't make use of polls in an awfully serious way (see the below poll...) and indeed manual responses have been used in conjunction with a regular poll for some occasions already. Wikia's poll framework's just kind of weird I guess. Fire InThe HoleTalk 20:54, November 6, 2018 (UTC) *Other responses **(Oh man I'm breaking the rules and giving TWO votes) I'm going to take it a step further and also suggest we start scrapping some of the old -tag polls from the archive as well, but if nobody's really on board for that, I'm willing to settle with my main votething. Or whatever ends up winning. Because, y'know, democracy and all that. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 01:54, November 5, 2018 (UTC) 'Poll: Should Chikorita be given an honorary position as a Fanball Admin? (Other Responses) ' Category:Organization